A Twist In The Story
by doubleliscool
Summary: What if someone rescued Kelly Gibbs out of the car. What if it was someone close to Gibbs. What if no one even knew Kelly Gibbs was alive, except for Kelly herself.
1. Chapter 1-1991

1991

Shanon and Kelly Gibbs were in protective custody with NIS. They were in a car on their way to the safe house, Kelly had a new video camera and was video tapping their exciting adventure. The driver was suddenly shot in the head and the car went off the road and flipped a couple of times and landed on its side. The driver was dead, Shanon was passed out in the front seat, and eight year old Kelly was wide awake, terrified in the back seat. She tried to get her seat belt off, but couldn't. She put her hand on her forehead, then winced and pulled her hand away and saw blood. She pulled her seatbelt so hard that it finally came off. She tried her hardest to climb up to the window, which was up in the air, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and cried, hopeing for some miricle. Then she heard, what she thought was the greatest sound in the world, a voice.

"Give me your hand!"a voice said reaching into the car from side, which was on top. It was a small hand, about Kelly's size. The hand belonged to a girl, about Kelly's age. Kelly stared at the coaragous girl.

"Come on! Grab it!" The girl shouted. Kelly did as commanded and the girl, with all her mite, pulled her out to safty. The girl tried to get Shanon out, but the car went up in flames and it was too late. he girl walked back to Kelly. What Kelly didn't know was that her camera was tied to her belt loop and was still recording.

"Thank you,"cried Kelly,"Thank you so much."

"Anytime,"the girl replied,"Im sorry about-" her voice trailled off.

"You tried, at least."

"Whats your name?"

Kelly then remembered not to give out her name because of the madman that was after her. She explained to the girl why she couldn't. The girl vowed that she would keep this girl safe from this moment on.

"Whats your name?" Kelly asked her.

"Abby."


	2. Chapter 2- Name

Present  
About 20 Years Later

It was a nice day at NCIS, Gibbs came down to the lab.

"Whatcha got for me Abby?" Gibbs asked her.

"I almost have the test results, please wait one second," Abby said making him wait. Abby's phone started to ring, she picked it up and got all excited. When she hung up she started jumpig up and down.

"Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!-" Abby said excitedly, until Gibbs cut her off.

"What Abby?" Gibbs asked slighty annoyed.

"My sisters coming to town!"

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah. My parents adopted her when she was eight. I was eight, too. I haven't seen her in like two years. She never leaves our home state. I can't belive she's coming."

"Congradulations."

"Thank you," Abby then looked sad,"It's the anniversary of her Mom's death. Shes been dead for 20 years."

Gibbs put his head down, finally it dawned on Abby that it would be the anniversary of Shanon and Kelly's deaths, too. Abby hugged him.

"Oh Gibbs," Abby said letting go,"Im so sorry."

"No big deal."

"It is too a big deal,"Abby said sadly.

"When's your sister coming?" he asked changing the subject.

"In an hour. Her names K.J."

"Whats it stand for?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Abby said looking at her feet.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"Yes," Gibbs said slightly worried.

"She wasn't adopted. No one has any record of her. We just took her in."

"What?"

Abby nodded,"She wouldn't tell us her name or anything. Just to call her K.J."

Gibbs could not belive that. It was crazy and illegale. They talked for another forty-five minutes until a young woman came in the room.

"K.J.!" Abby exclaimed hugging the woman.

"Hey Abs,"K.J. said out of breath,"Cant breath, sis."

"Oh sorry," Abby said letting her go. Gibbs stared at this oddly fimilar girl with brown hair and bright blues eyes.

"K.J. This is my boss,"Abby said,"Gibbs this is K.J., K.J. this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." They shook hands.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said, identifying what she should call him.

"K.J." K.J. said smiling.

"I got to get back to work. Nice to meet you K.J."Gibbs said leaving. K.J. grabbed Abby's remote and shut the door, making sure Abby and her were alone. Then she started cring.

"Whats wrong?" Abby asked.

"Abs. I've lied to you for years." K.J. said.

"If its about your name it doesn't-" she was cut off before she could finish.

"My name is Kelly Gibbs!" K.J. said cring. Abby's mouth droped.

"So-so your-um-your Gibbs' daughter?"

"Yes."

"And-and the woman in the car was your mom. The woman that I couldn't save was-was-was" Abby started cring,"He's gonna hate me! I couldn't save- Oh God!"

"Abby,"Kelly said,"Its not your fault. Guess what I found?" Kelly pulled out her old beat up video camera."You think you can get anything off of it?"

"Yep,"Abby said,"I-I'll-um- try."


	3. Chapter 3-Secret Reveled

Two Hours Later

Gibbs came down to Abby's lab. She really didn't want to talk to him because of the situation. She felt basically responcible for all his pain and suffering. Abby tried her best not to burst in tears, but she could only hold it for so long.

"Abs,"Gibbs said putting his hand on her shoulder,"Abs? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'm just-,"she started to cry,"Peacy." He took her in a hug and tried to calm her.

"Hey. Whats wrong?" he asked holding her. The concern in his voice was obvious.

"Nothing. I'm-I'm-," she sobbed even harder. Her head was buried in his chest and her hands were covering her face. Then all of a sudden Kelly walked in, she felt awful. Gibbs noticed her first.

"So,"Gibbs said to Kelly,"Any idea why shes so upset?"

"I'm so sorry," Kelly said,"I take it she told you."

"Told me what?"

"Oh-um-never mind," Kelly said nervously. Gibbs looked at Abby, who was now calm.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked,"Told me what?" Abby pulled away and sat down on her chair. She picked up an evidence bag, holding the

camera.

"Reconize it?" Abby asked handing it to Gibbs.

"Yeah," Gibbs said studing it,"Why is it here? It should be in the evidence locker."

"Nope. It wasn't their to begin with."

"Where did you get it then?"

Abby pointed at the girl with the brown hair in the corner,"I got it from her. I was able to get some of the footage off of the camera."

Gibbs studied the girl with the brown hair,"Why did you have it?" Then it finally dawned on him: It was Kelly. He smiled at the girl as she ran and gave him a huge hug. Abby gave them some privicy and walked into her office. Kelly was cring into his chest and would not let her firm grip on him go.

Abby smiled to herself and thought about what had just happened. Then she relized something, something really critical: The case would be opened again. Every file would be looked at, including the forensics report, the forensics report on who killed Pedro Hernandez. Gibbs!

* * *

**What will happen? Will Gibbs get arrested for the murder of Pedro Hernandez?**


	4. Chapter 4-Guilt

Abby sprung up and walked into where she had left them. They were about to walk out of her lab, but she shut the door with her remote. Gibbs and Kelly turned around in surprise.

"I hate to intrude on this moment, but we have a serious problem," she said frantically.

"Whats the problem?" Gibbs asked, still having one arm around Kelly.

"If people know shes alive they'll reopen the case!"

"So?"

"Including the 'Pedro Hernandez' case!" Abby yelled frantically. Gibbs realized she was right.

"You're right," Gibbs said trying to think about what to do," Nobody can find out about this yet."

"Or else you go to jail."

"Jail?" Kelly asked.

"It's a long story," Abby said,"What do we do?" Gibbs walked over to Abby and put his arm around her. He had one arm cradled

around Abby and the other around Kelly. He gently kissed the top of each ones head and held them close.

"It will all be okay girls," Gibbs said to them,"I promise. You two come over tonight, we have discuss this."

"Okay," Kelly said slightly looking at him,"What happened to Hernandez anyway?"

"We will talk about that later," Gibbs said, then he saw how nervous Abby was,"You okay Abby?" She nodded,"Everything will be okay, Abby."

She finally looked up at him and smiled,"I know."

* * *

That night the girls went over to Gibbs'. Kelly was happy to be with her dad. Abby was scared that Gibbs would be mad at her for not saving Shanon, so she tried to stay away from the subject. Gibbs noticed that Abby was not her relaxed self, so he tried to make her feel comfortable, but Abby really wanted to talk about what they were gonna do. The girls sat on the couch and Gibbs pulled up a chair and sat in front of them, facing them.

"I have a couple of questions," Gibbs said to the girls. Kelly nodded and Abby looked at the ground.

"I have some questions, too," Kelly said,"What are your questions?"

"How did you end up with the Scuitos?" Gibbs said the question for Kelly, but for Abby to answer,"Abby?"

"It doesn't matter," Abby mumbled.

"Abs," Gibbs said lifting her chin,"Why wont you tell me?"

"Abs?" Kelly said,"What were you doing there anyway?" Abby wouldn't dare to look at them. "Abby please tell me," Kelly said softly.

"My family and I were visiting with some old family friends and I got into a huge fight with Gloria and I packed up my bag and left. I packed: my first aid kit, some clothes, a blanket, a pair of shoes, and a map. I walked down this long, long, long dirt road trying to find a bus stop. That's what I was doing."

"Abby, you still haven't told me how you two met," Gibbs said," Also, how old were you anyway going off by yourself like that?" He said as a father would worry.

"I was eight. Okay then I started to feel a little scared because this road was abandoned pretty much, but I kept on going," Abby said then she closed her eyes," Then I heard a car." Gibbs still was confused, but he listened anyway.

"You heard a car?" Gibbs asked, trying to get her to clarify the statement.

"Yep. It passed me. I saw it from a glance, then I heard a small pop, then the car went off the road." Abby was now trying not to cry,"I-I ran to the side of the road and looked down and saw the car flip and flip and flip, then it landed on its side. I ran over and climbed on top of it."

"You climbed on top of it?" Gibbs asked slightly chuckling, still not realizing. Then Abby looked at him and he saw the sadness in her eyes, that this had been a traumatic event.

"Yeah, I climbed on top of it,"Abby said holding back tears,"The window was no longer there, so I looked in and- and-um," Abby was hysterical now. Gibbs sat next to her and pulled her head into his chest trying to comfort her. She cried against him, each sob broke him a little.

"You saved my life, Abby," Kelly said finishing her story," You bandaged me up got me a new life. You saved me."

"Gibbs!" Abby tried looking up at him, her mascara and eyeliner was now pouring down her cheeks, some was on his shirt,"I tried to save her I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! Please don't hate me. I tried to save her! I really did!"

"What are you talking about? Shes right here," Gibbs said confused.

"Shes not talking about me," Kelly said,"You cannot blame yourself for that!"

Gibbs finally realized who she was talking about,"Shanon," he said to himself. Then he motioned Kelly to give them a minute, after she walked in the other room he took Abby back in a hugging position.

"Abby," Gibbs said to Abby,"That is definitely not your fault. Do not blame yourself. I could never hate you."

Abby smiled slightly,"Really?"

Gibbs kissed the top of her head,"Yeah. I want to thank you for saving her. Any other 8 year old would of ran away."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"No, just the opposite," Gibbs said kissing her forehead. She smiled and hugged him.

"Just so you know," Abby said to him,"If I knew who she was I would of told you."

"Yeah, I know."

"Also...I have a plan," Abby said getting Gibbs attention,"It is risky, but it just might work. It will keep you out of jail and will keep all of us safe."

* * *

**What will the plan be? Will it work? I hope you all liked this chapter! Thank you for the great reviews! :D**


	5. Chapter 5- A Plan

Kelly came back in the room and sat down next to Gibbs. Abby cleaned her make up up and then started to talk about her amazingly crazy plan.

"Okay. I have a plan. It may just work if everything goes as planed,"Abby said,"I will fix the Pedro Hernandez file so that it would say that there was inconclusive evidence."

"How?" Gibbs asked.

"I will replace the bullet that was in Pedro Hernandez's head with a smashed up bullet from another case."

"That's illegal!" Kelly exclaimed,"Cool." Gibbs glared at her and Abby chuckled.

"Okay, so I will make up a new case report and at 0200 hours I will shut down the cameras at NCIS for 10 minutes and sneak down to the evidence locker and swap the files and evidence. And here is the best part,"  
Abby smiled widely and silenced herself,"Wait for it..."

"Abby the suspense is driving me nuts," Kelly chuckled.

"Okay, I can make it all look like a glitch."

"That's awesome," Kelly said smiling,"I taught you well." Abby scoffed playfully. "Okay, you taught me."

"Also, no one can know that you are you know, until a week after this all goes down. I don't want to draw any attention to this."

"That's fine," Kelly said, then she turned to Gibbs,"You had questions?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said,"Did you go to collage?"

"No, I couldn't go because technically I didn't exist," Kelly said,"But Abby taught me everything she knew and I was

home schooled by Gloria." Gibbs nodded.

"Abby," Gibbs said,"When is this plan of yours going to take place?"

"After 0200, the day after tomorrow," she replied. Gibbs nodded.

They talked for some time, then the girls decided to stay the night. Kelly fell asleep in the guest room upstairs and Abby was still awake. Abby was downstairs drinking in Gibbs' basement. After Gibbs tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead, he went downstairs and joined Abby. Gibbs watched Abby work on is boat and drink for the longest time before she noticed him.

Abby turned around and jumped when she saw Gibbs, then she started to laugh.

"You scared me," Abby said chuckling and going back to sanding the boat,"It has been quite a day, huh?"

"Yes, it has," Gibbs said taking a sip of bourbon,"I wanted to thank you, Abby."

"For what?" Abby asked confused.

"You know what."

"Oh!" Abby said realizing, she started to laugh at her stupidity," Oh, that! Its fine, don't mention it."

"Abby, it must of scared you, though," Gibbs asked concerned,"Why did you intervene?"

Abby stopped sanding the boat and she took a breath,"Yeah, it scared me. I ran over to the car and I saw a crying girl about my age. I wasn't about to let her suffer. I knew I could help, so I did what any decent person should of done."

"Abby," Gibbs said turning her around to look at him,"I heard about a case where there was a mother and her three small children in the car. The car flipped over and they were passed out. There were 30 eye witnesses, none came to their aid. The mother and her children died. Later the eye witnesses were asked why they didn't help. And do you know what they said?"

"No, what did they say?"

"They said it would of inconvenienced them, it would of been dangerous, or it was too scary. It would of saved the driver and the children if they had tried. So, 30 adults couldn't build up the courage to do what one 8 year old kid did." Gibbs said," Abby, you could of just walked away. No one would of blamed you for just leaving."

"I would of," Abby said,"I would never of been able to forgive myself if I had just left no matter who was in that car."

Gibbs smiled and kissed her forehead,"Your a good kid, Abby." Abby smiled, then she hugged him. Gibbs hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Abby buried her head in his chest and held tight to him. Gibbs smiled to himself, he didn't have one daughter anymore, now he had two.

* * *

Two days later Abby went to NCIS and her plan worked! No one was suspicious or second guessed the video surveillance glitch. Everything seemed like it was okay, so they had planed on telling the team K.J.'s true identity a week later, but then something happened. Something very unexpected and very dangerous happened. Gibbs has to make a life or death decision that could change everyone's life as they know it.

Hope you like it! There is a slight cliff hanger! :D


	6. Chapter 6- Missing and Marriage

Three days later Gibbs went to work. Tony, Tim, and Ziva looked concerned.

"Boss, have you seen Abby?" Tim asked.

"No. Why?" Gibbs replied.

"We haven't heard from her all morning or last night," Ziva said, "She wasn't at her apartment, we checked." Vance all of a sudden yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Gibbs! DiNozzo! D_a_vid! McGee! M-TAC now!" Vance yelled. The team ran into M-TAC, on the monitor was a man, with two chairs covered by sheets behind him.

"Agent Gibbs," The man said, "So nice to see you again. My brother, he killed your wife."

"Jose Hernandez, long time." Gibbs said.

"I know what you did Gibbs. I know you killed my brother! So I'm going to make you pay!" Jose pulled the sheets off showing Abby and Kelly. The girls looked at Gibbs through the monitor. They looked scared, but unharmed. "Which shall I kill?" The team looked at the Gibbs.

"What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. This is about getting even. I will kill one and let the other go free. Pick which one lives. Your surrogate daughter or your daughter." The team stared at Gibbs and then back at the girls in shock.

"Just kill me," Abby said impatiently, "You know he'll pick her, so why make him choose?"

"Abby shut up. She doesn't mean it!" Kelly said frantically, "Don't kill her!"

"So, Agent Gibbs," Jose said, putting a hand on Abby's head, "Speak now or forever have her blood on your hands."

"Why kill either one of them? Why don't you just kill me?" Gibbs asked.

"Because it would give you too much pleasure knowing that you saved them both, but this will haunt you. You will be stuck. You will want to be there for the one that survives, but you will feel so guilty about the one who dies, it's perfect. So, pick now or they both die." Gibbs didn't know what to do. "Or if it makes it easier I could just go with Abigail's idea." Jose pointed his gun at Abby.

"Bye," Abby said to Gibbs.

"No!" Kelly yelled, "Stop!" She looked at Abby and Abby just looked at José.

"Let her go," Abby said.

"As you wish," he said. He cut Kelly's ropes and ordered one of his men to take her down the street. DiNozzo and David left to go get her. "Well agent Gibbs, it looks like you chose your daughter to live instead of Abigail. You value your daughter over Abby." Abby looked at the ground. Gibbs loved Abby and he didn't want anything to happen to her.

"I will get you whatever you want, just don't hurt Abby," Gibbs said seriously.

"I want my brother back. Can you do that?"

"No, but I will get you all the money you want, just let her go."

"Why? You do not even care about her. If you did then you would have spoken up when she offered herself to die. She is nothing to you!" Abby fixed her eyes to the floor and a single tear fell down her cheek. Gibbs felt awful. José turned the camera off and that was the last Gibbs saw of Abby. His phone started to ring and it was Tony.

"Boss we got Kelly," Tony said. Gibbs hung up. He was so mad at himself that he wanted to just punch a hole in a wall. He stormed out of M-TAC and got Kelly and went home. They sat in silence for a few minutes before she said something.

"Are you going to find her?" Kelly asked.

"There's a good chance that she's already dead," Gibbs said. Kelly started to cry.

"Please, no," she said. Gibbs held her close and kissed her head.

"I really, really hope we find her and that she is alive," Gibbs said.

"It should have been me!" Kelly said crying, "Why did you let it be her?!"

"I didn't know what to do," Gibbs said. KJ looked really upset.

"You need to call Abby's mom." Gibbs nodded and grabbed his phone. He started to dial and a man answered the phone. It was the interpreter. Gibbs told Gloria, Abby's mom, through the interpreter everything that happened and that she should come to DC.

* * *

The next day there was a knock on Gibbs' door. He answered it and saw a pretty blond woman with blue eyes that were now red from crying. Gibbs had met her before, but it had been a while since they had seen each other. Gibbs grabbed her bags and let her in. She sat on the couch and Gibbs sat next to her.

'Hey,' Gibbs signed.

'Hi,' Gloria signed back.

'I am so sorry about Abby,' Gibbs had tears in his eyes, 'I should of been able to protect her from him, but I didn't and I failed her.' Gloria grabbed his hands, so he would stop.

'No Jethro,' she signed, 'You took care of my baby for so many years and you protected her and none of this is your fault. You were more of a dad to her than her own father was. Do not blame yourself.'

'I owe you, Gloria. You took care of my daughter.'

'And you took care of mine. Consider us even.' Gibbs nodded and then KJ came down the steps. Gloria walked over to her and KJ hugged her and cried on her shoulder. Gloria rubbed her back and tried to comfort her. Gloria was around the same height as her, she was tad taller than KJ. KJ and Gloria began signing to one another and then KJ went upstairs. Gloria sat on the couch and she pulled out her wallet and looked at a picture of Abby. She started to cry and Gibbs put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She looked at him and smiled through tears. Gibbs smiled back and realized that he owed it to Abby to take care of her mom. So, he figured that he'd let her stay with him for as long as she needed.

* * *

Two months later Kelly got an apartment and Gloria moved in with her; Abby's body still wasn't found. Gloria would visit Gibbs every day and they would have dinner together. One night they were having dinner and they were sitting on the couch relaxing.

'You know what I cannot stand,' Gloria signed, 'When people underestimate you just because you're deaf or blind or crippled.'

'I know what you mean,' Gibbs said.

'That's why I taught my kids to never ever judge someone by their limitations, but to judge by their actions, hopes, accomplishments, and things that make us good.'

'That's good advice,' Gibbs signed chuckling.

'You're a good person you know.'

'What makes you say that?'

'You don't judge and you took great care of my daughter and you didn't judge her by the clothes she wore.'

'She was a great person and she didn't deserve what happened to her.'

'She was a good person,' Gloria then looked at the ground, Gibbs put a hand on her back to get her attention.

'Like her mom.' Gloria blushed and their eyes locked. She leaned up and their lips connected. That kiss, that one kiss was the start of something new and unexpected.

Five months later Gibbs and Gloria's relationship had gotten really fast and they had gotten married three months after dating. They were actually happy with each other and things were finally turning around for them. She didn't mind that he worked late because she knew how important his job was, she loved to hear about his job, and she didn't mind when he didn't want to talk; these were some things that his exes lacked. Gibbs hated it when he ever upset her, which never really happened, but he still hated it. One morning she was washing the dishes and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and she jumped. She started to laugh because she didn't know he was there. He kissed her cheek and watched her wash the dishes. Then she turned around and he started to sign.

'I have to go to work now,' he signed then he kissed her and she smiled.

'See you when you get home,' she signed. He left and went to work. When he got there there was a commotion going on. He walked in the bull pen and his team told him to go into interrogation 1. He walked in there and what he saw sitting at the table shocked him. It was a girl with black hair and yellow green eyes. She looked up at him and had tears in her eyes.

"Abs?" Gibbs said. Abby got up and ran into his arms and cried on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead repeatedly and held her close. "Abby, are you okay?" Abby pulled away slightly and rubbed her eye with the back of her hand and nodded. Gibbs held her closer and kissed her cheek. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Baby," Gibbs whispered in her ear, "I am so sorry I couldn't protect you from them. I love you, no matter what they said."

"I know," Abby whispered back, "Love you, too."

"Come on let's take you home." She nodded and they walked into the bullpen, she had already seen the team. KJ was there, but she was facing away from her. Then KJ looked over at Abby and took a double take in shock. She ran over to Abby and hugged her.

"Oh my Gosh! Oh my Gosh!" KJ yelled. Abby chuckled and held her. After a couple of minutes Gibbs and KJ took her home and Abby was confused on why her mother was there. Her mom came out of the kitchen and dropped the cup she was holding and ran over to Abby and held her and cried hysterically on her shoulder. She kissed Abby's cheek and pulled away to look at her baby.

'Hi mom,' Abby signed.

'Hi baby,' Gloria signed, 'You're alive! I can't believe it!'

'I know.' Gloria hugged Abby again and she smiled through tears. They all sat on the couch and talked until it was late, then Gibbs and Gloria walked upstairs with Abby to the guest room, that was now her room, and they tucked her in and she slept. They sat down on the bed next to her bed and they watched her sleep. They were afraid that if they left her that she would somehow get taken again. After a couple of hours of letting her sleep, they went down stairs and sat on the couch. Gibbs put his arm around her and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," Gloria said.

'You just spoke,' Gibbs signed shocked.

'I know.'

'I've never heard you speak.'

'I only speak when it's absolutely necessary.' Gibbs kissed her, bringing her close and immediately kissed him back, but they were interrupted by a girl whose eyes were wide and fear was obvious in her eyes.

"Abby," Gibbs started, but Abby ran up the steps and slammed the bedroom door behind her. Gibbs ran up the steps and tried to open her door, but it was locked. "Abs, open up and let me explain." Abby didn't open it, but a small sobbing could be heard from her room.

"What are you two doing? Why were you two kissing?" Abby asked crying.

"I married her a couple months ago," Gibbs said. The sobbing stopped, she was now in shock. Now she was mad and hurt…and afraid. "Abs," Gibbs said, "Let me in, okay."

"I don't want to talk to you," Abby said.

"Abs let me explain."

"How could you?" Abby asked crying. Gibbs felt awful. Abby cried into her pillow. She was mad at Gibbs and her mom for getting married, and she was mad at KJ for letting it happen. Gibbs tried to turn the door knob again, but it was still locked.

"Abby," Gibbs said, "Honey, please open the door."

"No."

"Abby, I'll break down the door if you don't open it."

"Go ahead, it's your door," Abby said rudely. Gibbs knew that he had hurt her, so he wasn't mad. Gibbs turned around and saw Gloria standing behind him.

'She won't let me talk to her,' Gibbs signed, 'She won't even open the door.'

'Oh no,' she signed, 'Jethro, what are we going to do?'

'You can head to bed and I'll try to talk to her.'

'Okay,' she went to her room and Gibbs ran down to the kitchen and grabbed the key to that door, then he ran up the steps and unlocked it, but he didn't get very far; she had moved the dresser to block the door.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled, "Move the dresser and let me explain!" Abby moved the dresser and stared at him. Gibbs looked into her eyes and saw the hurt and betrayal that she was feeling. "Abby, just-," Gibbs started before getting the door slammed in his face. Gibbs opened the door and walked in, he saw Abby sitting on her bed.

"I don't want to talk to you," Abby said sadly. Gibbs shut the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Abby-," Gibbs started.

"How could you Gibbs?" Abby asked with sad eyes, "My mom? Out of all people, you had to marry my mom?"

"Abby, I-," Gibbs started.

"Just go," Abby said quietly. Gibbs reluctantly left.

* * *

For the next couple of days Abby wouldn't talk to Gibbs or her mom or even KJ. They were getting really upset. Gloria even cried herself to sleep a couple nights, Gibbs would try to comfort her, but she was so upset. KJ had had enough, so she stormed into Abby's room and slammed the door behind her.

"What's your problem?" KJ yelled.

"My problem?!" Abby yelled back, "What are you talking about?!"

"You aren't talking to your mom or my dad! Heck, you won't even talk to me and I'm your sister! Why?"

"Because I'm mad at you!" Abby stood up.

"Why?"

"You let them get married! How could you be so stupid?!"

"What's the problem?"

"Don't you get it? If they were to break up, you have any idea how awkward it be for us?!" KJ's face softened.

"What do you mean?"

"You have a great relationship with my mom and I have a fantastic relationship with your dad. A relationship that I didn't want to lose. With his track record they could break up and I would have to choose between my mom and Gibbs…and you would have to make the same decision." KJ realized that she was right.

"I didn't think about that."

"Of course not! If I was here then it wouldn't of happened!"

"It's your fault!"

"My fault?" Abby asked with high anger in her voice.

"Yes, if you hadn't gone missing then she wouldn't have gotten together with him because she wouldn't have come up." KJ realized how stupid that was after she said it.

"Okay, so everything's my fault," Abby said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey you think I want to lose the relationship that I have with Gloria? She's always been there for me! She raised me! She was my mom when I needed one! And yes I should have thought of what would happen if they broke up, but I didn't and now I guess we should hope for the best!"

"You ruin everything!" Abby screamed.

"Oh yeah?" KJ screamed back, "And you're perfect! You ruin everything, too! If you hadn't of been missing then Gloria and Gibbs wouldn't of been so sad! And I wouldn't of felt so guilty for it because it was my fault!" KJ was tearing up.

"Don't be stupid, you know it wasn't you're fault!"

"It should have been me!"

"I didn't let you that's why!" Abby got in her face, "It's not your fault don't you dare think it is." KJ smiled slightly and couldn't help but hug her. They sat down and KJ started to speak.

"You know I think Dad really loves her," KJ said.

"Why would you say that?"

"He makes sure he comes home whenever he can and he tries to spend a lot of time with her and he tells her that he loves her constantly. I think that he really loves her and I think that they'll make it work."

"Really?"

"They do a lot together. Heck, they work on the boat together." Abby went wide eyed. "They really missed you Abby, they're still missing you." Abby nodded and went downstairs; she peaked into the living room and saw Gibbs and her mom on the couch watching TV. The captions were on. They were holding each other romantically. She couldn't help, but smile at them. Abby walked over to them and Gloria moved so she could sit in between them. Abby smiled at them, then she rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder, and Gibbs put his arm around her; then her mom rested her head on her shoulder. Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead.

"Love you sweetheart," Gibbs said.

"Love you, too," Abby said. Then she signed it to her mother. Then KJ walked down the steps and sat between Abby and Gloria. Gloria put her arm around her and for that moment they were a happy family and nothing could come between them.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. In this story I made Abby's mom alive. I hope you liked it.  
**


End file.
